


You Set My Heart Aflame

by hey_jude693



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chloe is a bit better, Christine is baby, Cuz he's not that bad in the musical, First Kiss, First Love, He's there, I have to find a better way to write him, I wont write the abuse i promise, Jake..., Jenna isn't a bitch, Jeremy is kind of a dick, M/M, Michael Mell has a Crush on Rich Goranski, Rich Goranski Has a Crush on Michael Mell, Rich is abused, She's actually chill, and Brooke is amazing, but it's only mentioned, idk how to tag, so like, soft boyfriends, then literally everyone tells him off, whoopsies, yeeeeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_jude693/pseuds/hey_jude693
Summary: It's now Senior Year for the gang. Everything is going well and everyone is getting along. Sure, they have their Up's and Down's but they all couldn't imagine being without the others or anything breaking them apart. That is, until now.Rich Goranski is comfortable in his sexuality and isn't afraid of what others think. He isn't gay, he isn't straight, he's perfectly Bi and happy. Until he realizes he has a giant crush on one of his friends and is terrified that this could break up their friendship and the friend group.Michael Mell has finally (well..mostly) gotten over his crush on Jeremy. He feels free and isn't worried about his feelings getting in the way of his friendship with Jeremy or Christine. He's happy, until he falls head over heels for someone else in their friend group. Would this ruin everything or would it be as though nothing was different at all? Michael was scared to find out the answer to this question.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell (Breifly), Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter One

Michael woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring at him. He groaned and turned it off. He sighed and starred up at his dark ceiling. He was contemplating going back to sleep until his phone went off. Michael grabbed it and answered the call without looking at the caller ID.

"What" He answered in a harsh voice. He heard a chuckle from the other end of the phone. _"Good morning to you too headphones."_ Michael was confused. "Rich?" He asked. Again, there was a chuckle. _"No, it's Jesus."_ He replied sarcastically. _"Yes of course it's Rich weirdo. Did you just get up?"_ Michael sighed, "Yeah. Fuck, you sound like you've been up for hours." He said sleepily, sitting up and turning on his bedside lamp. _"I have. I think I fell asleep at 3 and woke up at 4."_ Michael let out a noise of surprise. "Jesus Rich! Even I got a better sleep than you for once." 

Michael didn't know why, but he suddenly felt worried for Rich. It was normal for him to feel worried or protective of his friends, but this feeling was familiar. He felt this way when he.. _"I've just been nervous for today. I mean..we're seniors today. Our last first day together..Remember freshman year together?"_ Rich said reminiscently. Michael smiled at the memories. "Hah, yeah. Freshman year was so great with you." Michael said happily. 

Michael's mom came downstairs. "Michael! Are you getting ready? It's 7:30!" She called out before walking back upstairs. "Shit. Rich, I gotta get ready. You want me to pick you up?" Michael asked. "Sure, sounds great. I'll see you then." He said. "Yup! See you then. Bye." Michael said before hanging up and getting dressed. Michael thought more about freshman year with Rich. He was different then. Rich was Squiped during the summer between freshman and sophomore year. It made Michael sad to see Rich come to school first day with a completely different look and acted like he had never met Michael, yet he always felt like he was trying to apologize or communicate something to Michael through his eyes. Michael sighed and shook his head. Thinking of that time brought back painful memories so it's best not to think about it

Michael packed his bag and walked upstairs. He said good morning to his mom and mama, grabbing some toast, kissing them on their cheeks and heading out the door. Ever since Junior year when everyone was unsquiped, Rich and Michael had been growing closer. Michael had finally gotten over his crush on Jeremy. It was still kind of there, but he wasn't as madly in love with him as he used to be. Rich had been helping distract him from Jeremy, he was to busy with Christine anyways. He liked Christine, don't get him wrong, she was an amazing friend, he just wished he could spend more time with Jeremy without her name being mentioned every two seconds. But he had Rich now. Rich was great, he cared about Michael and they could actually hang out and talk and have a good time as opposed to hearing about Christine all the time. Michael shook his head and drove off to Rich's house.

Rich was waiting outside for Michael. He sprung up and ran to Michael's PT Cruiser as soon as he saw him. "Well, that was quick." Michael chuckled. Rich forced out a laugh and nodded but quieted down quickly. "Hey, you okay?" Rich shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about it." Michael nodded. "Well, I'm here if you need to vent. Anyways, wanna pick the music?" Rich seemed to perk up slightly and nodded. He put on some Panic! At The Disco and he and Michael started singing along to all the words. Rich seemed to feel much better once they arrived at school. "Hey Micha?" Rich asked, using the nickname he used back in freshman year. "Yeah?" Michael answered, turning to face Rich. Rich suddenly felt embarrassed to ask his question. "Umm..can..can I come over to your place today? Maybe thpend the night?" Rich asked, cursing himself for letting his lisp slip out.Michael smiled, "Dude of course! You're always welcome at my place. You know Mom and Mama love you." Rich let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thanks." He said happily. The both smiled at each other once more before getting out of Michael's car. They both sighed before walking to their school. They stopped at the front doors.

"Ready?" Rich asked. "Of course not, you?" Michael answered with a chuckle. Rich smiled, "Fuck no, but here we go." He said and both boys opened the doors to their school, bracing themselves for the year that was about to punch them in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is upset because Jeremy lied to Christine all summer.

"Michael! Rich! Over here!" Jenna shouted as soon as she saw the two. Michael and Rich looked at each other and laughed before walking over to her and the rest of the gang. "Hey Jenna. How was your summer?" Michael asked as he and Rich sat down. She started blabbing about whatever she did, but neither were really paying attention. Michael looked around the group to see if everyone was here. Brooke was braiding Chloe's hair, Chloe was talking to Jake, Jake was on his phone only half listening, Christine was listening to Jenna for what was possibly the fifth time this morning, and Jeremy was starring at Christine and playing with her hair slightly. Michael was glad to see that nothing had changed. "..So, how was your guy's summer?" Jenna had finally asked. Rich perked up. "Oh it was awesome! I hung out with Michael a lot, his moms are so cool with letting me come over. And I finally got my license! I just need to get a job to get a car. But other than that, Michael and I either watched movies, went out to my lake property or played Apocalypse of the Damned." Rich said happily. Jeremy focused his attention to Rich suddenly. "Waitwaitwait..Michael let you play AOTD?" He asked. Rich turned to him. "Yeah! He showed me how to play and we got to level 13! He told me that you and him could never beat level 9 but we beat it my first try!" Rich answered. Jeremy turned to Michael. "I thought AOTD was our thing." Sadness and slight betrayal was in Jeremy's voice as he said that. Michael looked at him with sad eyes. "You always said you were to busy with Christine to come over whenever I asked you. Rich asked if we could and I said sure." He answered.

Christine looked at the two. "He said that?" She asked, looking at Michael. He nodded and she looked back at Jeremy. "Jer, if Michael asked you to hang out you should've gone! You said he hadn't tried to call you all summer." She said, a slight anger in her voice. It wasn't like Christine to be angry, so it startled everyone quite a bit. "He..what?" Michael asked. "He said you didn't try to call or that you were to busy with Rich to hang out." Christine replied, shooting glares at Jeremy at this point. Jeremy looked like a deer in the headlights, realizing he had been caught in his lie. "Well..I..listen..Michael." Jeremy started. Michael was about to reply but the bell rung. He just sighed and stormed off. Rich followed after him. "Michael! Wait up you tall ass!" He called to him. Michael slowed down and let Rich catch up to him. "I'm sorry..I'm just so mad at Jeremy right now. If he wanted the summer to himself and Christine, he should've just said..I wouldn't have bothered him." Michael said, not wanting to look at Rich to let him see how badly this was hurting him.

Rich pulled Michael off to the side. "Hey, Micha, it's okay to be upset. Jeremy's been you're best friends since..well, forever! You're allowed to be upset and no one can judge you for that, not even Jeremy and his stupid brain." Michael chuckled and thanked Rich. The second bell ran, signaling that students should be in their classes now. "Oh shit, come on we gotta go!" Michael called as he grabbed Rich's hand and pulled him off to his first block class. Rich had a spare first block, but Michael knew his teacher would be okay if Rich hung out. When they got to the class, Michael lead Rich to the back where he always sat. He didn't realize until after they both sat down that he was still holding Rich's hand. "Oh, shit I'm sorry I didn't mean-" No no it's okay! I mean..it's cool." Rich interrupted, feeling very flustered as a giant swarm of butterflies had decided to explode in his stomach as soon as Michael had grabbed his hand. He could feel that his cheeks were hot so he tried to look away from Michael and prayed the other boy didn't notice.

Michael was about to say something but his teacher had called on him. "Yes Ms. Assaf?" He answered, she looked at Rich. "Who's you're friend?" Rich felt embarrassed and as though she was about to kick him out. "This is Rich Goranski, he has a first block spare and I was hoping it would be okay if he stayed here? At least for today." Michael answered quickly. Ms. Assaf looked at Rich. "Do you have English this semester or next semester?" She asked. He shook his head. "No Ms. I do enjoy writing though." He answered. "Ohh, you brought me a writer, huh Michael?" She said jokingly to him. "Yes, you can stay, but if you enjoy writing then I suggest you transfer into my class Rich." She said and she turned her attention back tot he class. Rich leaned over, "I like her" He whispered. "She's funny." Michael smiled. "I know, it's why I like her." He whispered back. "You gonna transfer?" He asked. Rich turned to him. "Hells yeah!" He whisper-yelled. They both smiled at each other and focused their attention to the class. Michael was glad that he had Rich there with him, he felt more calm after what happened this morning. He just dreaded having to see Jeremy at lunch. But, he would have Rich with him, so maybe things wouldn't be too bad. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to get back to writing this as soon as I could! I'm glad you guys have been enjoying this. The English teacher is actually based on my grade nine English teacher! I loved her so much and she was the best, while also still doing her job properly. Anyways, I hope this part was okay! i'm sick so i wrote this in the span of about an hour. I hope you guys like it! Bye for now


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Rich get caught talking in class and something the teacher says has Michael wondering what he means. Christine also helps point out something that Michael has been oblivious too.

Once the bell had rang, Michael and Rich got up and left the class. "Hey, what class do you have next?" Rich asked as soon as they were in the hallway. Michael pulled out his schedule from his hoodie pocket and checked. "Uhh, History with Mr. Miranda. Then Music with Ms. Goldberg, Science with Mr. Potts, lunch, fifth block spare, then Psychology with Mr. Weisenbachfeld. What about you?" Michael answered, putting his schedule away and looking over to Rich, who had already pulled his schedule out. "Oh! I have History, Science and Psych with you! But we'd better hurry, I've heard that Mr. Miranda hates kids being late!" Rich exclaimed as he and Michael linked hands once again and quickly headed off to their next class.

The two had just entered the class as the bell had rung. They found two seats that were open near the middle and quickly sat down, trying to catch their breath from running. Rich looked around to see who he might know in the class. He didn't find anyone, but he did notice that their teacher wasn't in the class room. Everyone else seemed to think the same thing. Michael and Rich, along with the rest of their classmates turned their heads to the door when they suddenly heard someone yell "Shit!" A few students chuckled as they noticed that it was their teacher who had yelled from down the hall.

"God, you try to go the bathroom for two seconds and the bell fucking rings." Mr. Miranda mumbled under his breath. He walked up to the front of the class. "Hello everyone, and welcome to History. I'm Mr. Miranda and I'll be your teacher for the next semester and possibly the next year if you have me next semester for Advanced Literature. Now, I know you guys don't really want to do anything because it's the first day, but I'll get fire if we don't do something, so how about some quick notes and a Kahoot?" The class agreed to Mr. Miranda's plan.

Rich went to reach for a piece of paper from his backpack, but suddenly realized that he must've left it in Ms. Assaf's room. Just as Rich was about to ask Michael for a paper he could use, Michael already had a spare two pieces ready for Rich to use, as well as a spare pencil in case Rich had forgotten that as well. "You are a life saver Micha!" Rich said happily, reaching for the papers and the pencil. Michael smiled. "I know, what would you do without me?" Michael replied sarcastically. Rich chuckled. "I wouldn't have taken the notes, failed the class and then died because I had no job." Rich joked. Michael shoved Rich's shoulder lightly. "Oh shut up, you know very well that wouldn't happen." Michael replied. Both boys chuckled and smiled at each other for a little longer than the social norm before they noticed Mr. Miranda standing in front of them. "You guys done?" He asked. Michael nodded and started to hide himself in his hoodie. Mr. Miranda sighed, "Listen, I know you guys are happy to see each other and you seem to be close, but when I'm teaching save the flirting for later." He said with a smirk before standing up and turning back to the board. "So, Alexander Hamilton, one of our founding fathers. Lets talk about him shall we?"

Rich's face heated up from Mr. Miranda's comment and Michael had shoved himself inside of his hoodie more. Both boys were embarrassed. Rich didn't think he was flirting, was he flirting? Was Michael flirting? It was all too confusing for him. His feelings for Michael were already confusing enough, he didn't need any more confusion. He looked over at Michael to see he was hiding in his hoodie still, but he had started taking notes. Rich figured it would be bets if he did the same.

After their class was over, Michael seemed to be in a hurry to leave. He didn't want to think about what had happened anymore. He figured Rich needed time too, seeing as how when he looked over at Rich he looked like a tomato. Michael hopped that he would know someone in music. He sighed as he thought about what Mr. Miranda had said. Were they really flirting? That's just what Rich and Michael always did..Maybe he was just joking? God, this was confusing. Hopefully music would help him calm down. "Michael!" Michael turned to see who had called him. "Oh, hey Christine." He said once he saw her running towards him with a smile on his face. "Hey, do you have music next?" She asked, slightly out of breath. Michael nodded. "I'm guessing you do too?" She nodded. "Come on, lets walk together. You can tell me about you're first to classes!" Michael smiled at her enthusiasm. He was happy someone he knew would be in his class. "Well, they were alright. Rich had a spare first block so I took him to my English class and he's going to transfer into that class. Then we had History and..it was..interesting."

Christine gave him a look. "I'll explain later. Tell me about your classes." He dismissed as they walked into the music room. Christine gave him another questioning look but she dropped the subject and started talking about her day. "Well, I had Science first with Mr. Potts. If you have him, he's awesome! And Jeremy kept texting me so much I just turned off my phone. After you and Rich had left once the bell rang, I left too. Jeremy tried to chase after me but I just ignored him. The nerve of him lying to us over the summer! He's your best friend! I wouldn't have cared if you guys hung out! I tried to get him to hang out with you. I'm sorry Michael, you don't need this shit." Christine ranted as they found spots for them to sit together. Michael smiled at her. "It's alright Christine, you don't have to apologize. None of this is your fault. I could never blame you, you don't seem like the type of girlfriend to try and isolate her boyfriend from his friends. You're to sweet to do that. Besides, you and I are friends so I trust you." Michael answered.

Christine gave him a sad smile. "Thank you for trusting me Michael. Anyways, tell me what happened in History." Michael sighed, he knew there was no way he'd get out of telling her what happened. But, maybe she'd know how to help. "Well, Rich forgot his bag in the English room so I gave him spare paper and a pencil so he could take notes. He thanked me and we had one of our usual banters and Mr. Miranda came up to us and told us to stop flirting." Michael explained. Christine turned to him, demanding that he told her exactly what they said to each other so she could determine if they were flirting or not. Michael told her what they said and she smiled. "What?" He asked upon noticing her smile. "Were you guys gazing longingly at each other after you were done talking?" She asked with a giggle. Michael felt a blush rise to his face. "What? Where'd you get that idea? Rich and I don't do that Chris you're making things up." He said quickly.

She laughed. "Oh come on! You guys so have a thing for each other! you can't even deny it. You should see the way he looks at you when you aren't looking or even pay attention to when you're starring at him." Michael felt more embarrassed. "Th-there's no way. He doesn't like me like that. We're just friends.." He replied. Christine looked at him. "Yeah okay. Well, in a week when you realize you're in love with him or vice versa, just remember you have me to thank for that." She said. Ms. Goldberg had finally started the class, both Christine and Michael turned to face her, but Michael was thinking about Christine's words. He didn't want to believe that she might be right. But, then again..when has she ever been wrong about something as serious as this?

Michael suddenly felt very nervous to see Rich in Science class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! Did you catch the musical references I have with the teachers? Mr. Miranda should be pretty easy, I wonder if y'all will get Ms. Goldberg or even Mr. Potts (yes, he's from a musical. it's pretty old but if you can get it, I will be very happy and proud!)
> 
> Anyways, Science class and then lunch will be in the next part so finally Michael and Christine will confront him. I hope you guys are enjoying this! Also I feel like Christine, Michael and Brooke would have such a wholesome friendship so that's how I'm writing their friendship. Thank you once again for reading, please leave comments telling me what you think or what you'd like to see! Bye for now!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Michael have an awkward moment in Science before they have to face a horrible talk with Jeremy at lunch.

Michael and Christine waved to each other as they parted for their next classes. Michael was dreading going to science. First of all, he sucked at science, and second, he couldn't get over History class. Why was it bothering him so much? Did Rich even like him like Christine said? He didn't know and he was confused. Michael just wanted to go home and sleep forever. Michael took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He shouldn't be too worried about whatever he thinks, Rich will still be his friend no matter what..Right? Michael sighed and shook his head of those bad thoughts and took in a deep breath to calm him down before he walked into the classroom.

Christine was right. Mr. Potts was awesome. But very..eccentric. And frantic. And just a complete mess. He nearly set himself on fire as Michael walked into the classroom, bumping right into Rich, who was running out of the way of Mr. Potts, causing both boys fell to the ground. Rich landed right on top of Michael, and Michael wrapped is arms around him in reflex to keep him safe from the fall. Rich lifted his head from Michael's chest when he heard him groan. "Micha! You okay?" He asked, trying to get up but Michael's arms were still around him tightly. "Yeah..yeah I'm good." He groaned out, opening his eyes to see Rich's face of worry. Rich grabbed Michael's face with both of his hands as Michael sat both of them up.

"Are you sure? You're head isn't hurt?" Rich asked, running his hands through Michael's hair to try and find a bump. Michael chuckled. "I'm okay Richie, don't worry. I didn't hit my head. My back is a bit sore but I'll be fine." Michael answered and Rich relaxed, before both of them tensed and remembered where they were. Rich quickly stood up and pulled Michael with him, but were happy to see that the class was more focused on Mr. Potts than the two of them. They both sighed before Rich lead Michael to the table he chose for them.

"Hey, I'm sorry about running out after History.." Michael said quietly as they sat down. Rich looked at him and smiled. "Dude! Don't worry about it. I was a bit embarrassed myself. But Brooke helped! We talked in Math about what happened." Michael lit up when he heard the mention of their friend. "Really? I talked with Christine while in Music about what happened. How is Brooke? She didn't talk much this morning." Michael asked. He, Brooke and Christine were the bestest of friends. Not as close as Michael and Rich are or how Michael and Jeremy were. But they were very close and were always seen together if Michael wasn't with Rich. Michael was happy to see the real Brooke, the sweet and goofy girl that he never saw in front of Chloe.

Rich smiled, he and Brooke were good friends, but he knew her and Michael were closer. "She's great. Just wasn't feeling that great this morning, plus Chloe and Jenna kept talking over her so she didn't bother trying to talk. She said her summer was pretty calm. Spent most of her time with her family traveling. She looked super happy to tell someone." Rich explained. Michael grinned. "I'm glad to hear she's good. Sounds like a pretty fun summer! I wish I could travel around." Michael said, before Mr. Potts screamed, causing them both to focus their attention on their teacher's malfunctioning invention.

\----------------

Michael didn't feel so awkward anymore once the bell for lunch rang. He and rich packed up their stuff, met up with Christine and walked to the cafeteria together. Once they saw Jeremy, Christine and Michael stopped in their tracks. They both gave each other a look before nodding, and continuing their walk to the table. Jeremy perked up when he saw Christine and tried to stand up to hug her, but she ignored him. He looked a little upset, but sat down. Michael and Rich sat opposite of them, Michael looking at the table and Rich looking at Michael. He was waiting to make sure Michael brought a lunch. He knew Michael usually did, but some days he forgot. But Rich always shared his lunch with him on those days, or just any day they wanted something the other had.

"Stop that." Jeremy said coldly. Rich looked over at him. "Stop what?" He asked. Michael looked at Jeremy in confusion. "What's he doing?" He asked. Jeremy glared at Rich before turning to Michael. "He's starring at you like he's your boyfriend or something." Jeremy responded, no emotion in his voice. Michael and Rich turned to each other in shock. "I don't do that!" "He doesn't stare at me!" They both said in unison, causing Christine to chuckle. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever. Just stop starring at my best friend like that." He said, looking down at his sandwich. Rich felt defensive over Michael in that moment. "What is your problem Jeremy? You've been acting so strange. And what do you mean best friend? You hardly speak to him! Just leave Micha alone! He's not your possession, so don't treat him like that!" "Stop that!" Jeremy yelled. "Stop what?!" Rich yelled back. "Stop calling him Micha! It's Michael! His name is Michael!" Jeremy stood up and loomed over Rich. "Jeremy-" "I can call him Micha all I want, it's the nickname that I gave him!! And if he has a problem with it then he can tell me to stop!" Rich interrupted, standing up to face Jeremy.

"Richie-" "Oh would you stop that! This is your fault too Michael!" Jeremy shouted. Michael looked at him with wide eyes. "My fault? How is this my fault? Because I got close to Rich because I thought he was cool? Because I started hanging out with Rich more because you left me alone? Because I played what I considered to be OUR game with Rich because he enjoyed it and I wanted to play? Because I have a better friendship with Rich than I ever had with you because we can actually have a conversation instead of you having to mention Christine every time you open your mouth?! It's MY fault that I wanted a friend when the only person I was ever close to fucked off and pretended that I didn't exist for almost a whole year, then wouldn't shut up about everything that he got after the Squip and all I wanted was a friend?! Yes, Jeremy. I see now how this is all my fucking fault! God, you became such a fucking asshole!!" Michael yelled. He hadn't realized that he stood up until he noticed Jeremy sitting down, looking defeated and how quiet the cafeteria was. He let out a shaky breath, grabbed his things and walked out. He didn't need to know that Rich was following him, he just had to look to his side and find him walking alongside him.

Rich pulled Michael out of the middle of the hallway and hugged him. He knew Michael was upset, and once he hugged him he could feel how badly he was shaking. Michael let out a deep breath and hugged back. They stood like that for a while. No one was in the halls, but if someone saw them, they wouldn't care. They knew they just need this, this hug. It was small and simple, but enough for them both. To let the other know that they had their back.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Michael continue with their day until they can go home. They relax at home with Michael's moms before getting high and do something they might regret. (Lmao no they won't)

Michael didn't talk much for the rest of the day and Rich didn't mind. He skipped his fifth block class so he could spend it with Michael. It was art, which he decided he was going to drop anyways so it didn't bother him too much. They still didn't talk much, but they both sat in the library and listened to music on Rich's earbuds. Rich just wanted to make sure that Michael knew he was there for him and that everything would be alright. But what worried Rich was when Jeremy ended up being in their Psychology class, and Michael visibly tensed up once he entered the class. Rich grabbed Michael's hoodie sleeve to have Michael pay attention to him and not worry about Jeremy, but it didn't work. Jeremy looked at the two of them and just scoffed, sitting down near the front so he wouldn't be by them.

Michael seemed to calm down a but more once the bell rang, signaling it was time to go home. "Hey, I'll meet you by your car, okay? I just gotta go to the bathroom, unless you wanna come and wait for me?" Rich asked Michael as they put their things in their lockers. Michael nodded, "Yeah, I'll meet you there. Don't take too long." He said softly, Rich almost didn't hear him over the noisiness of the school halls. Rich nodded and ran off in the direction of the bathroom. Michael sighed, closed his locker and walked to his car.

As soon as he got in his PT Cruiser, he saw Rich bolting to the car. Michael laughed and locked the doors, laughing even harder when Rich struggled to open the door before realizing what Michael had done. Michael calmed down and unlocked the doors for Rich. "Ha ha Michael, very funny. But it is good to see you laugh." Rich said as he sat down and buckled himself in. Michael giggled at his comment but said nothing in response. Rich turned to him once he was settled in. "You okay?" He asked. Michael turned to him and smiled. "Hell no. But we get to go home and see Mom and Mama." Michael stated. Rich smiled. "Hells yeah! You're Mama always makes the best food! And being at your place is better than being at home." Rich exclaimed. Michael smiled and started the car, the two falling into a comfortable silence as they drove off.

Rich was nodding along to whatever song was on the radio and Michael was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Rich was happy too see that Michael wasn't too upset anymore, but he knew they would talk about it after dinner. They always did, the only thing different is that today it's Michael instead of Rich doing the talking.

"Hey, we're home Richie." Michael said quietly as he turned off his car. Rich got out of his daze and nodded, grabbing his backpack from the back and exiting the PT Cruiser alongside Michael. They both walked inside and were greeted with silence. "Mom? Mama?" Michael called out. "In here sweetie!" His Mom called back from the dinning room. "Is Rich with you?" His Mama called back. Rich smiled, "No, I decided today was the one day I wouldn't come." He answered. Michael's moms chuckled. "Oh, well that's too bad! I'm making perogies for dinner, so I guess you'll have too miss out!" Michael's Mama called back. As soon as Rich had his shoes off he ran into the dinning room and sat down in front of Michael's moms.

"I guess I'll stop by for perogies. Especially the ones you make Mrs. Mell." Rich said nonchalantly. Michael's Mama laughed. "Oh please Rich, how many times have I told you to call me Mama? You're practically part of the family now. Plus, I feel so old being called Mrs. Mell. God, how would you like it if I called you Richard, hmm?" She stated, looking up from her paperwork to look at Rich. Rich cringed at the use of his full name. "That's what I thought. Next time you call me Mrs. Mell, I won't hesitate to call you Richard. Got it?" She said sternly. Rich laughed. "Okay Mama." She seems satisfied with his answer and drops her gaze back to her paperwork. Michael was leaning against the door frame and listening in on the conversation. He smiled at Rich and sat down beside him. "What are you guys working on?" He asked, still looking at Rich, his mind taking him places they shouldn't be.

"Oh just work things. You're mom is doing her company's taxes because her boss can't do them himself. For a misogynistic, homophobic guy, he relies on mom for everything." His mama bickered. His mom rolled her eyes and finished writing something on a paper before sighing. "Done. Now, how was your boys' first day as seniors?" She asked, setting down her pen and looking at the two of them. Michael groaned and placed his head on the table. His mom chuckled, "That good huh?" She joked. Rich shrugged. "It was good, until lunch." He answered. She looked at him and mouthed 'Jeremy?' Rich nodded. 'Big fight.' He mouthed back. She looked shocked. 'Physical?' She mouthed, looking over at Michael scared. Rich's eyes widened. 'No no! Verbal.' He pointed at Michael. 'He won.'

Michael's mom calmed down and nodded. She walked over to Michael and kissed his head. "Well, why don't you and Rich go hang out and relax after school while Mama and I make dinner?" She asked. Michael raised his head and nodded. "Okay. If you guys need any help, you know Rich and I don't mind." He said, standing up and giving his mom a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks sweetie, but we've got it." His mama said, putting down her work and standing up, walking alongside her wife to the kitchen.

Rich followed Michael to the basement and both collapsed on the beanbag chairs. Michael sighed and looked over at Rich. "Pass the bong please." Rich nodded and reached behind the chair and passed it to Michael. Michael grabbed his stash of weed and filled the bowl. Rich watched in amazement as Michael took a hit. He had been getting high with Michael for a year and a half, but he was always so amazed watching his friend take a huge hit from his bong. He was mesmerized by the smoke flowing out of Michael's mouth. He almost didn't realize that he had been starring at Michael while he was holding out the bong for him. Rich quickly grabbed it and took a hit.

Both boys were feeling more relaxed and were both giggling once they finished the bowl. "I am feeling so much better now." Michael said through his giggles. Rich nodded and giggled. "Yeah. Thanks for sharing Micha." Michael nodded. "Of course Richie. You helped buy it." Michael stated, leaning closer to Rich. Rich shrugged, noticing Michael leaning closer, and doing the same. There was hardly any room between the two of them, and this was normal for them. Their giggling had died down and they were just starring into each other's eyes.

Michael lifted his hand up and cupped Rich's face. Rich closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Whatcha doin' Micha?" Rich asked, opening his eyes slightly. Michael shrugged. "I don't know..I..umm..Rich?" Michael started. Rich looked at Michael fully. "Can I..can..I want to..uhh, fuck. How do I say this..I-" "Boys! Dinner!" Michael's mom called down to them. Both boys pulled away quickly and stood up. "Okay! We're coming!" Michael called back up to her. "Um..let's go." Michael said quietly. Rich grabbed Michael's hand and pulling him close to him. "I wanna kiss you too." He whispered. Michael's breath hitched in his throat. He and Rich locked eyes and before Rich could pull away, Michael locked their lips together. Rich sighed happily into the kiss as he ran his hands through Michael's hair. Michael wrapped his arms around Rich's waist. Neither of them heard Michael's mom come down the stairs until she started talking. "Boys, I thought you said you were- oh!" Michael and Rich pulled apart and looked at his mom. "I..I'm sorry. Just..come upstairs when you're done." Michael and Rich nodded and she started walking back up the stairs. "Estela! They were kissing, you owe me 50 dollars!" She called up to her wife. The boys started laughing once they heard Michael's mama shout "Fuck!" from upstairs.

They glanced over at each other and and their laughter died down once again. Michael smiled at Rich, pecked him on the lips and started walking up the stairs, Rich followed behind him once he got out of his daze.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, they talk about what happened and exciting things happen idk how to summarize that's why I'm gonna fail English

"Thanks for dinner Mama." Michael said happily as he put his plate in the sink and gave Estela a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, thank you for dinner." Rich said while putting his plate down, and started following Michael out of the kitchen. "Excuse me? I think you forgot something Rich." She called out to him. Rich turned around looking at her confused until she poked her cheek, signaling for him to give her a kiss as well. Rich chuckled but pecked her cheek before smiling and walking back to Michael. Michael was beaming at him when he returned to his side. "Sorry, I know Mama can be a bit much.." Michael apologized. Rich shrugged, "Oh please, she's perfect. Both your moms are. I feel like I'm part of the family now." Rich answered, opening the door to the basement for Michael. Michael smiled and said thanks as he walked down, hearing Rich close the door behind them and followed him down the stairs.

"Rich..I wanna talk about what happened." Michael said nervously, turning to face Rich. Rich nodded, taking in a shaky breath. Michael motioned for them to sit on his bed and Rich followed. "So..I need you to answer me truthfully." He started once they were both settled on the bed. Rich nodded once again, not trusting his voice. Michael sighed. "Do..okay, when you said you wanted to kiss me and..then we did..did you mean that? Or was that just the high talking? Because I..I don't want to mess up what we have, you know? I don't want to tell you things only for you to say it meant nothing.." Michael rambled, letting his mouth take over so he wouldn't overthink everything he said. He didn't feel confident enough to look at Rich, so he focused his gaze on his hands resting in his lap. Rich almost didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that Michael thought the kiss meant nothing to him when it meant everything.

"Michael," Rich grabbed Michael's hands and held them in his own, forcing Michael to look at Rich. "Of course I meant it. I've been wanting to kiss you since Freshman year." Michael chuckled. "We did kiss in Freshman year." He muttered, remembering their first New Years together. Rich smiled at the memory and continued. "Well, I wanted to kiss you more. I really like you Michael. We'e grown so close and everyone jokes about how we're dating or how we would be a cute couple, and I can't deny that I've thought about it. What I'm trying to say is..I meant it. I truly did. I wanted too and I guess the weed just helped.." Rich admitted. Michael smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. With the way they were seated, Rich was almost sitting in Michael's lap.He chuckled and hugged Michael back. "Fuck.." Michael muttered as he pulled away from Rich. "What? What is it?" Rich asked, confusion covering his face. Michael placed his head in one of his hands. "Christine was right.." He muttered.

Rich started laughing. He knew what Michael had meant, and remembered the conversation he and Brooke had in Math. "Oh man! Did she say I liked you?" He asked through his laughter. Michael nodded. "Dude! Brooke said the same! She said that you liked me!" Michael's lifted his head and started laughing along with him. "Wow! Everyone knew before us then huh?" Michael asked, trying to calm himself down. Rich nodded, taking deep breaths to get himself to calm down. "I'm pretty sure everyone knew before us Micha. We're kind of dumb." He said, rubbing his sides that were hurting from laughing so hard. Michael nodded and sighed happily. "Hey, at least we figured it out. Even if we are the last to know." Rich smiled and nodded, a small chuckled coming from him, which cause him to wince. Michael stopped and looked at Rich. "You okay?" he asked. Rich nodded. "Yeah, just laughed to hard." he answered. Michael nodded and pulled Rich close, running his hands on the other side of Rich's ribs. "I heard it feels better when someone else helps." He said softly.

Rich nodded, forgetting about his other side and focusing on Michael's hand and how quickly his side felt better while he was helping. "Better?" Michael asked after a few minutes. Rich nodded. "Much better." They both smiled at each other, taking in the fact that they both like each other back. "Do you wanna get changed? I just did laundry so your favorite pj pants are clean. Or do you have to go home?" Michael asked. Rich nodded, "Yeah lets get changed. I'm not going home tonight." Michael smiled and stood up. "I didn't think so. Oh well, more time with you is better than no time with you." Michael said happily, and Rich returned his smile. They got changed and both laid on Michael's bed when they were done.

"So..We never finished talking about us." Rich stated, turning to his side to look at Michael. Michael turned to his side to look at Rich and gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" He asked. Rich rolled his eyes jokingly. "I mean, where do we go from now? Like..what are we?" He asked. Michael giggled at his stupidity. "Right! We never discussed that part. Well, I guess it's only natural. Rich Goranski, will you make me the happiest man, and be my boyfriend?" Michael asked. Rich hummed and pretended to think about it. "Well..let me see..uhh, of course!" He said happily, before leaning in quickly to kiss Michael again. Michael smiled into the kiss and place his right arm on Rich's side as Rich reached his hand up to cup Michael's face. Both boys were smiling when the pulled apart.

"I never thought this day would come." Michael said quietly to Rich and they placed their foreheads together. "Me either." Rich replied. He pulled away a bit to take in Michael and his looks. He smiled. "Yeah, I can get used to this." He said, more to himself before kissing Michael softly. Michael chuckled and shook his head, pulling away. "You dork." He said with a smile and Rich shrugged. "Hey, you signed up for this." He joked and Michael nodded. "That I did. And boy am I sure glad I did." He answered. They laid like that for what felt like hours. Michael pulled Rich closer to him so their legs were intertwined and their torsos were touching. Rich didn't stop him, or make any jokes. He just smiled and gazed at Michael lovingly, who was doing the same. After the chaotic day they had, to relax in each others arms was like Heaven for them both. Neither wanted to move or say anything. There wasn't anything to say in that moment. They had each other and they felt like in that moment, that was enough.

Michael was slowly feeling himself falling asleep and he could see that Rich was almost asleep. He smiled and kissed Rich's forehead. "Good night Richie." Michael whispered. "G'night." Rich muttered, moving closer to Michael as he drifted off. Michael smiled once more, moving his arms to hold Rich closer to him and letting sleep take over.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich has a nightmare so Michael and his mom's help him.

_Fire. It was everywhere. Rich couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. The flames were surrounding him and were ready to engulf him. He tried to scream but he couldn't make a sound. He almost didn't see him, but he did. Michael, he was laying on the ground unconscious. Rich was filled even more with panic. He tried to run to him but his body wasn't complying with him. He couldn't make it in time and had to witness the flames around them swallow Michael whole. Rich screamed silently, he fell to his knees. He couldn't see anything due to tears in his eyes. **"Rich"** a voice called out. **"Rich, wake up."** He shook his head, sobbing, wishing for the flames to take him. **"Richie please! Wa** ke _up!"

Rich sat up, gasping for breath. "Rich! It's okay!" He heard someone say. He was in such a state of panic that he didn't register that the voice was coming from his boyfriend. Rich was panting and rocking back and forth. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He was grasping at his throat, trying to remove whatever it was restricting his breathing. "Rich please! Calm down it's okay! You're okay you're with me!" Michael pleaded, trying to grab Rich to show him he was okay, but Rich only screamed. "Get off get off get off get off get off!!" He screamed. Michael didn't know what to do. "Richie please! Calm down you're okay!" Michael tried to reason but Rich wasn't listening.

"What's going on? Are you boys fighting down there?" Michael's mom asked, walking down the stairs to the basement, her wife following behind. "Mama! Mom! Help!" Michael called to them. Rich was still rocking back and forth. "Oh dear, Diana, quick go get a cold rag." Estela rushed over to Rich, motioning for Michael to leave the bed. She wrapped her arms around Rich. "No!! Get off me!!" Rich screamed. Estela shushed him, rocking back and forth with him, running her hand in a circular motion on his back. "Rich, honey it's fine. It's over now. You're okay." Diana came back down with a cold rag. "Is there anything I can do Mama?" Michael asked. Estela shock her head. "I'm not sure my dear. Has he ever had a nightmare here before?" She asked. Michael shook his head. "Not this bad of one. I can usually calm him but he seems to still be in the dream." Michael suddenly got an idea. He got back on the bed in front of Rich and lifted his head. "Rich, it's me. Open your eyes." He said calmly. Rich's eyes shot open and he stopped rocking.

"M-Micha?" He asked, reaching his hands out to touch his face, his hands shaking uncontrollably. "Yes, yes Rich it's me. You're awake now. It's over. You're safe with me, and Mama and Mom. We've got you." Michael spoke calmly. Rich turned his head to see Estela holding him and Diana holding out a cloth for Michael to place on Rich's head. Michael thanks his mom and places the cloth against Rich's forehead, wiping the sweat away. Estela let go of Rich and stood beside her wife. "You sure do put up a fight kiddo." She said with a laugh. Rich nodded and gave a small smile. "Sorry. Thank you for helping." He apologized. Diana and Estela both brushed him off. "Don't even worry about it. You're a part of this family now so of course we're going to help. " Diana stated. Estela nodded. "Now, are you boys okay?" She asked. Michael looked over to Rich, who nodded in response. "Alright, well, its 2:30am so we're going back to bed and you boys should too." Estela and Diana both gave the boys a kiss on the head before exchanging 'good night's and walking back upstairs.

Rich sighed and leaned into Michael. Michael looked down at him and smiled. He ran his hand though Rich's hair as he placed the cloth on his dresser at the end of his bed. "Are you okay?" He asked. Rich nodded and held Michael closer. "Do you want to talk about it?" Michael asked again. Rich shook his head, leaning back and bringing Michael with him. Michael gasped as Rich brought him down with him but chuckled and brought him closer. "Just want to go back to sleep?" He asked. Rich nodded. "Please." He asked sleepily. Michael chuckled and nodded. "Okay. Let's go back to sleep." He whispered. Rich and Michael both held each other and drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no inspiration at the moment so have this short filler

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit but my first proper story on here so that's nice. I promise the writing and storyline will be better. Please leave comments! They always help me know what you guys like seeing! Bye for now!


End file.
